


Après la fin du monde

by Circeann



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers saison 5 !!, commence juste après que la fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu, et beaucoup beaucoup de déni
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeann/pseuds/Circeann
Summary: Où les héros pleurent, rient et s'aiment.





	1. Les vivants

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers Hero Corp et ses personnages appartiennent à Simon Astier, pas à moi (même si j'envisage sérieusement une procédure en adoption).

D’abord, il y avait eu l’euphorie. Une immense et contagieuse euphorie qui avait surgie et ne semblait plus jamais vouloir s’estomper. Ils avaient sauvé le monde ! Ils avaient gagné ! Les héros s’étaient enlacés, avaient hurlé leur joie et leur soulagement. Ils s’étaient embrassés.

Ils s’étaient rassemblés. On avait alors déniché des bières et sorti mille choses à grignoter. Ils avaient soif et faim. De vivre avant tout. Tout le monde avait beaucoup ri et pleuré de joie. La nuit leur était tombé dessus sans qu’ils s’en aperçoivent. Ils avaient aménagé la terrasse et le jardin en quelques minutes dans un joyeux brouhaha digne des meilleures fêtes improvisées : un canapé avait été extirpé de la maison et des couvertures débusquées pour ceux qui auraient froid. On avait jeté des matelas et des coussins au sol, et ils s’étaient résolument installés là. Aucun n’avait voulu s’enfermer. Ils voulaient respirer et adorer leur victoire en plein air. Ils étaient exténués mais incroyablement heureux. Quelques uns avaient allumé le barbecue et s’employaient à faire cuire tout ce qui semblait comestible en riant aux éclats de leurs absurdes trouvailles. Quelqu’un avait sauté tout habillé dans la piscine. Quelqu’un d’autre n’arrêtait plus d’embrasser chaque joue qu’il croisait.

D’un bond, Klaus s’était redressé du fauteuil dans lequel il s’était avachi ; il avait crié « Oh putain merde ! Doug !! » et était parti en courant, trébuchant et pestant qu’il allait se faire recevoir parce qu’il avait oublié d’aller le chercher à l’infirmerie. Les autres l’avaient regardé partir en s’esclaffant. Mique avait lancé :  
« N’empêche, il est passé à ça de pas s’en tirer, ce con. »

Alors il y eut un silence. Étourdissant.

Doucement, l’euphorie retomba. On entendait encore crépiter le barbecue mais les rires s’étaient tus. Tous ceux du village y avaient pensé : Mary, elle, n’était _pas_ passée à ça. Cette idée les terrassa. Ils se retrouvaient là, accablés par le remord de n’avoir pas compris ce qui se tramait depuis l’année dernière. Sans prévenir, Stève se mit à pleurer. Inconsolable. Il pleura si fort qu’ils vinrent se coller à lui dans l’espoir vain d’absorber un peu de son chagrin. Ils se sentaient laids et malheureux. Et vivants. C’était ça qui leur serrait si fort la gorge et leur brûlait tellement les yeux. Ils étaient vivants. Avec l’affreuse et déchirante sensation d’avoir perdu un morceau d’eux-même dans ce combat.

Ils finirent plus ou moins par s’endormir là, tous ensemble, pelotonnés par petits groupes les uns contre les autres. La terrasse étaient jonchée de héros tristes et épuisés qui, sans rien se dire, faisaient le serment de continuer à s’aimer toujours.

La nuit fut courte pour tout le monde. Au petit matin, Burt se réveilla parmi les premiers. Stan avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et dormait profondément. Il s’en dégagea doucement et rajusta la couverture sur lui avant de partir. Il aperçut Stève assis sur le rebord de la piscine, ses pieds nus dans l’eau. Il lui adressa un sourire amical et Stève répondit d’un léger hochement de tête. Le cœur de Burt se serra. « Je suis vivant » se murmura-t-il. Cette idée lui semblait indécente.

Il rentra chez lui. Il avait besoin d’une douche, et d’un vrai lit. Ou l’inverse.

 


	2. Ceux qui s'aiment

Doug ouvrit la porte pour trouver Stan, planté là de l’air stupide du gaillard qui ne sait pas où il est.  
« Quoi ?! lança-t-il en priant pour que la réponse soit courte.  
— Burt est là ? »  
Doug tourna le dos à Stan et hurla d’un ton blasé :  
« Burt !! Y’a ton mec qu’est là !!  
— Mon mec ? » répondit soudain Burt en surgissant de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, une brosse à dent à la main.  
« Bah oui quoi : Stan. C’est pas ton mec ? rétorqua Doug qui en avait déjà marre. Klaus s’est foutu de ma gueule ou quoi ?!  
— Non, je crois pas. Enfin, c’est bien mon mec. Mais on n’a pas trop l’habitude encore, tu vois ?  
— Pas du tout. Mais je m’en fous en même temps, ça aide pas. »  
Burt regarda Stan sans rien dire pendant encore quelques secondes et disparut dans la salle de bain assurant qu’il ferait vite.  
Stan n’avait pas bougé. Il avait la sensation d'être collé au paillasson et se sentait particulièrement con. Franchement, il n’avait pas pensé que Doug serait déjà là. Parce qu’il avait été salement amoché quand même. Mais Doug se lassa plus vite que lui et lui proposa d’entrer prendre un café. Stan le suivit jusqu’au bar et n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.  
« J’ai la peau dure, tu te souviens ? » fit Doug en guise d’explication. Stan soupira de soulagement. Il avait oublié le contexte. Ça le fit sourire doucement.

Burt réapparut et vint coller un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de Stan.  
« Bonjour », murmura-t-il avec douceur. Il avait un goût de menthe et sentait bon le shampoing. Stan ne trouva rien à lui répondre et opta pour un regard amoureux qui devait certainement lui donner l’air idiot. Il s’en fichait. Presque.

Doug se sentit soudain de trop et n’avait aucune envie d’assister à des effusions. Il baragouina deux ou trois phrases qui expliquaient qu’il avait oublié d’aller faire un truc, et de récupérer un machin, et que de toute façon il ne voulait pas de café. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit de la maison en continuant à marmonner de manière incompréhensible, ajoutant qu’il rentrerait tard et qu’ils avaient tout leur temps. Stan regarda Doug partir et se rappela qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ces deux-là avaient été amenés à partager leur logement. « Ou peut-être que t’es juste un gros crétin jaloux », pensa-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Burt avait entrepris de faire le café lui-même. Il demanda à Stan s’il avait réussi à dormir, puis il raconta comment sa propre nuit avait été courte, mais nécessaire. Il expliqua qu’il avait même réussi à dormir encore un peu dans son lit ce matin. Il parla de Doug qui était apparu à la porte, en insultant Dieu sait qui, visiblement très en colère, parce que personne n’avait pensé à venir le chercher quand la fin du monde n’avait pas eu lieu. On l’avait oublié comme un vieux sac à l’infirmerie et franchement c’était dégueulasse ; de toute façon Klaus ne s’en tirerait pas si facilement, il allait lui faire la gueule pendant au moins des semaines, parce qu’à la fin, ras le bol d’être traité comme ça.

Mais Stan écoutait à peine. Il se contentait de regarder Burt parler et de le trouver beau.  
« Tu as déjà couché avec des mecs ? » coupa-t-il soudain.  
Déconcerté par l’absence d’à propos de son compagnon, Burt mis quelques secondes à s’assurer qu’il avait bien compris la question. Il soupira tout doucement, fit tourner sa cuillère dans son café et releva la tête.  
« Oui », lui répondit-il simplement dans un sourire. Puis il avala une gorgée de café et attendit la réaction de Stan.  
« Je m’en doutais, fit celui-ci. Enfin, un peu. Moi non. » Il avait ajouté ces deux mots d’un trait comme s’il voulait se débarrasser rapidement de cette information.

Burt flanqua ses deux mains dans ses poches et s’adossa au bar. Le soleil tiède de fin d’après-midi lui caressait l'épaule. Il observa Stan qui s’était plus ou moins assis sur le dossier du canapé et regardait ses pieds en triturant sa petite cuillère. Il ne pourrait pas toujours éviter son regard.  
« Stan », dit-il avec douceur en attendant que celui-ci relève la tête. « Je crois qu’il n’y a aucune précipitation à avoir. Je veux dire, si tu te sens pas prêt, c’est pas grave. Tu m’aimes, et je t’aime, et on a le temps maintenant, tu vois ? Nous deux, c’est que le début. Si on y pense, c’est un peu comme si on venait à peine de se rencontrer, d’une certaine façon. On prendra le temps d’en discuter, c'est mieux, pour que tout ça fonctionne.  
— Tu piges pas du tout, réagit Stan un peu abruptement. C’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je suis pas venu pour parler de ça.  
— Oh, désolé, se décomposa Burt. Je ne voulais pas avoir l’air de te mettre la pression, j’ai mal compris. Excuse-moi. Si tu ne veux pas en parler pour l’instant, passons à autre chose.  
— Non mais vraiment, tu le fais exprès ?! »

Burt prit une profonde inspiration et décida d’arrêter de parler, même s’il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui agaçait Stan. Il le regarda avec tendresse et attendit patiemment que celui-ci rassemble son courage pour lui dire ce qui le tracassait.  
« Écoute, j’ai la trouille », finit par dire Stan d’une voix serrée par l’émotion. « Une putain de trouille qui fait chier, mais… ben je suis là maintenant, et toi aussi, et… oui, je t’aime, mais c’est pas que ça. »  
Il fit une pause qui lui sembla durer des heures et sentait un inconfortable sentiment de panique pointer le bout de son nez.  
« Je comprends pas pourquoi c’est si difficile merde ! Je suis complètement…  
— Déstabilisé ? » tenta Burt en souriant.

Stan mit quelques secondes à percuter puis se surprit à rire dans un élan de soulagement. Il se sentit submergé par la tendresse et la douceur que lui renvoyait Burt. Alors, il cessa de réfléchir et se lança, avec une conviction un peu timide :  
« Burt. Je te trouve craquant. Voilà, c’est tout, c’est con quoi. Et ça fait longtemps que je pense à ça maintenant, et du coup, vu qu’on est vivants, et qu’on a échappé à la fin du monde et tout ça… peut-être qu’on pourrait… coucher ensemble… enfin… faire l’amour quoi, tu vois ? Euh… oui, tu vois. T’es pas con. Donc… voilà, quand tu voudras. Aujourd’hui… par exemple. Comme tu le sens. »

Burt avait l’impression que sa température corporelle avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. C’était comme s’il avait à nouveau 19 ans, quand le petit secrétaire de l’Agence l’avait coincé contre la porte de son vestiaire pour l’embrasser furtivement et se sauver sans dire un mot. Ou comme cette nuit où l’agent de liaison lui avait attrapé la main sous la table et avait murmuré contre son oreille : « J’adore te regarder sourire ». Et toutes ces fois où quelqu’un lui avait donné l'impression d’être beau. Stan déclenchait ça et plus encore, il lui donnait le sentiment que rien ne serait plus jamais impossible. Parce qu’il l’aimait. C’était d’une telle évidence qu’il avait envie d’en pleurer. L’indécence de se sentir si vivant lui revint brutalement.  
« Ou même maintenant », ajouta Stan qui se surprenait lui-même de tant d’audace mais hésitait malgré tout à s’enfuir en courant tant il se sentait mal à l’aise.

Burt ne répondit rien du tout mais s’avança pour venir se caler entre ses genoux. Il se rapprocha encore, jusqu’à ce que leur ventre se touchent et qu’il sente les cuisses de Stan autour de lui. Il apprécia la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et s’imagina déjà en train de le déshabiller et de le couvrir de baisers.  
Il agrippa des deux mains les pans de sa veste, à hauteur de sa poitrine tandis que Stan, lui, avait à peine bougé et attendait avec espoir un baiser qui ne venait pas. Burt vint souffler tout contre sa bouche :  
« Maintenant. Ça me va. »

Alors ses lèvres franchirent le tout petit espace qui restait entre eux. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement ; jusqu’à ce que Burt décide d’attraper la main de Stan pour l’inviter à le suivre dans sa chambre.


End file.
